Quedarse y pelear
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: [WI?] En otras circunstancias, Hannah no lucharía en persona. Si las cosas fueran distintas, Hannah seguiría apoyando desde la retaguardia. Pero Potter ha caído, el mal ha ganado y si se presenta la oportunidad de hacer un poco de justicia, la va a tomar. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2018-2019]


_**Derechos:**_ _La trama y ciertos detalles son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI, que parte de la premisa del mini reto (se resume en la siguiente frase: ¡Harry Potter ha muerto, viva Voldemort!), así como de una premisa propia (¿y si Zacharias Smith, en algún momento de la Batalla de Hogwarts, hubiera vuelto al colegio?)_

_El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de mayo de "La Copa de la Casa 2018–2019", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Personaje seleccionado:**__ Hannah Abbott._

_**Extra empleado:**__ 100 palabras._

* * *

**Quedarse y pelear.**

Si le hubieran dicho a Hannah que sería una rebelde, se habría reído.

Era consciente de que, entre su círculo de amistades, no era la más valiente ni la mejor duelista, pero eso no importó desde que la mano dura de Voldemort se sintiera en todo su macabro esplendor. Hannah había tenido fe en que Harry Potter acabaría obteniendo la victoria, pero cuando no fue así, supo que todo iría de mal en peor.

La Batalla de Hogwarts había sido en vano, aunque ayudara a varios a escapar.

Entre la confusión por el triunfo del Señor Tenebroso, Hannah apenas fue consciente de ser arrastrada fuera de los terrenos del colegio. Oía lamentos y gritos, pero no podía enfocar quién los pronunciaba. Aturdida, cuando tropezó con algo (ojalá fuera una piedra, ojalá…), pudo enfocarse.

—¡Rápido, Hannah!

—¿Quién…? ¿Zach?

Zacharias Smith refunfuñó, sin soltarle el brazo. A continuación, le dio un tirón y la empujó con cierto cuidado hacia otra figura.

—Llévatela, los contactaré cuando pueda.

—¿Zach? ¿Te vas a quedar? ¡Zach!

—Contamos contigo, Smith.

Hannah reconoció apenas la voz de Neville Longbottom, antes de echarse a correr.

En los días siguientes, fue un caos. Un montón de carteles de «Se busca» cubrieron varios muros de sitios mágicos, señalando como fugitivos a los que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix y del Ejército de Dumbledore. Hannah lo sabía por quienes salían del improvisado cuartel general de la rebelión, pues ella se quedaba atendiendo enfermos y heridos, los cuales aumentaban a diario. Se le daba bien cuidar de otros, sintiendo que era todo lo que podía hacer.

—¿Hannah?

La nombrada miró por encima del hombro, sosteniendo un sándwich con una mano y la varita con la otra, antes de distinguir la cara de Susan.

—¿Qué día de la semana se marchó Justin de su casa, y a qué hora? —preguntó Hannah, sin más.

—Un domingo, a las nueve y veinticinco de la noche —respondió Susan, antes de indagar—. ¿Quién te sacó de Hogwarts después de la Derrota y quién se lo pidió?

—Neville me sacó porque Zach se lo pidió.

Tras eso, Susan se sentó junto a Hannah, mientras ésta aflojaba el agarre de su varita.

—Hablando de Zach, mandó información interesante —indicó Susan en voz baja, aceptando parte del sándwich de Hannah—. Podremos hacer otro asalto exitoso.

—¿Quién es el objetivo?

—La Carrow.

—Quiero participar —dijo Hannah, con cierta fiereza.

Los rumores habían señalado a los hermanos Carrow como parte del grupo mortífago que había asesinado a la señora Abbott y cuando ellos dieron clases en Hogwarts, no tardaron en confirmarlos.

—Qué suerte tener a Zach de infiltrado, ¿verdad? —comentó Susan.

—Se le da terriblemente bien —aseguró Hannah, sonriendo por primera vez en semanas.

Cuando todo acabara, se prometió, iría en persona a agradecerle a Zach todo lo que se arriesgaba al unirse al Ministerio bajo el nuevo régimen. Era por él que habían conseguido sus pocas, pero muy memorables victorias.

También, gracias a Zach, Hannah podría hacerle justicia a su madre.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a mi participación de mayo que, por cierto, estuvo a punto de no salir porque… bueno, larga historia que no corresponde aquí._

_En mayo se conmemora, en el Potterverso, la Batalla de Hogwarts y con ello, la victoria de Harry Potter sobre Voldemort, por lo que los organizadores de la Copa soltaron que debíamos escribir si la situación no hubiera sido así; es decir, que Potter muriera y con ello, Voldy ganara. Así la cosa, quizá lo que muestro de esa posibilidad sea bastante cliché, pero por lo menos, espero que la perspectiva de Hannah no lo sea tanto. Hannah me parece un personaje tan tranquilo, que solo hechos muy específicos (como el ir tras uno de los asesinos de su madre) la harían mostrar su lado más fiero._

_Esperando que les gustara el escrito, me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos el mes que viene._


End file.
